Oversight
by Seiffer
Summary: A sparring session with Yamamoto and Hibari. 801880.


******Katekyō Hitman Reborn!** ©** Amano Akira  
>Warning: <strong>Mild Boys Love  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>801880

Just a little scene that randomly popped into my head when I was playing battle arena on my PSP.

* * *

><p><strong>Oversight<strong>

* * *

><p>That particular afternoon, Namimori Middle School was almost empty. Perfectly normal, considering it was way after school hours. Most of the students had already gone home with the exception of some clubs that still held their activities. Further inside the complex, two boys occupied the now abandoned school gym. The Kendo Club actually had a practice session scheduled, but it was cancelled for some unknown reasons. As soon as Yamamoto told Hibari he needed someplace to practice his moves, the club captain personally informed him at lunch break that the gym could be used to his heart's content.<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi, clad in his all black Kendo clothing, stared enthusiastically at the older boy standing across him, "Hey, thanks for agreeing to be my sparing partner on such a short notice, Hibari," he said between his stretching.

The Disciplinary Committee President brushed off imaginary dust from his uniform and stared back with his usual lazy eyed, arrogant expression. "Let's just get this over with so I could go home and sleep." The other boy answered flatly, spinning his steel tonfa in one hand.

The spiky haired smiled at the retort. Picking his _shinai_ from the floor, he struck up a fighting stance. Hibari spun his tonfa once more and waited.

"Come." He commanded, accentuated with a flick of his hand.

Yamamoto went straight at him with all his might, striking his left side which Hibari avoided it easily with a side step. Soon, the boys engaged in a passionate fight. Beside the sound of blades clashing, occasional shouts from Yamamoto and casual mockeries from Hibari could be heard in the room.

Minutes turned to hours flew by.

The match continued with short yet intense movements from both sides. All of those time, Yamamoto was giving all he got but Hibari managed to dodge it all. And now the younger teen was left gasping for air from his continuous attacks.

Hibari scoffed at the pathetic sight, looking bored. But Yamamoto could tell from the movement of his eyes and the twitch on the corner of his lips that's he's actually amused.

He decided to entertain him further.

Yamamoto lunged at the skylark, sword aimed at his opponent head. Hibari ducked. He moved swiftly beside Yamamoto and took his time to whisper, "Is that all you got, herbivore?" before he administered a lower blow, smashing his tonfa hard enough behind Yamamoto's knee, enough to make him lost his balance, but not afflicting any considerable damage.

The ace pitcher grunted, quickly regained his stability and made another go.

"Too late." Hibari made the same move, this time on his other knee. The sharp pain was more than sufficient to force Yamamoto collapsed on both of his knee, on the wooden floor, panting. Droplets of sweat fell down his hairline.

Yamamoto was so exhausted and out of focus he didn't realize that Hibari was already made his way behind him, settled with the same position. He cupped the younger boy chin, resting his own head on the collarbone.

"You lost." He whispered then pulled Yamamoto to face him, crushing their lips altogether.

The kiss was violent, nearly demanding. But strangely, Yamamoto found it pleasurable. He was comfortable and weak under his _senpai_ touch.

Almost ecstatic.

Hibari confidently explored his partner frame, taking control. "I'll bite you to death" was the phrase he would use, as he started to nibble at Yamamoto's bottom lip hungrily.

The _defeat_ triggered an immediate reaction from the other. He refused to give in without a fight. Hibari didn't really expect what came next.

With a force Hibari didn't know Yamamoto still had in him, the boy pushed him back. He slammed the prefect flat on his posterior, knocking the air out of him. In a blink of an eye, now Yamamoto was the one on top and kissing him fiercely. His ever so warm and tender touches managed to overpower him.

As Hibari expected from Yamamoto.

A gentle soul that really didn't like to lose.

Yamamoto pushed himself slightly upright, gazing intently at the now glassy dark pair. His partner face was flushed, and there were slight tinges of red on both of his cheeks.

A jesting smirk visible on his face as he pressed his forehead against Hibari's.

"I believe I won this time, Kyouya."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**[1] Shinai: A bamboo sword, used for Kendo.

That's it. I hope you enjoy this one ;)


End file.
